


Texts From Last Night

by sidhe_faerie



Series: All Things Fandom Land [12]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge 18 All Things Fandom Round 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  1. **The Pick Up**
  2. **Whoo Hoo!**
  3. **The Bachelor Pad**
  4. **Drunk Texting**




	2. The Pick Up

**Title:** The Pick Up

**Fandom:** Arrow

**Characters/Pairings:**   Sara Lance, Laurel Lance

**TFLN used:**   (248): I'm on my way to bail our sister out of jail with our mother's credit card. How old are we??

**Word count:** 100

Sara shook her head and muttered to herself. “I'm on my way to bail our sister out of jail with our mother's credit card. How old are we??”

Sara walked into the courthouse and went up to the window. She waited for the woman to look up from the magazine she was reading. “I’m here for my sister.”

“Name?”

“Dinah Laurel Lance.”

“She has a $150.00 fine.”

Sara pulled a credit card and handed it to the woman.

The woman looked at the card and processed the charge. “Sign here.  Wait over there.” 

Sara signed and sat down to wait. 


	3. Whoo Hoo!

**Title:** Whoo Hoo!

**Fandom:** Arrow

**Characters/Pairings:** Oliver Queen, John Diggle, Thea Queen

**TFLN used:** (413): We do have a rich storied history of emotional warfare.

**Word count:** 100

Oliver looked over at Dig. “You handle her. I can’t.”

“She knows you, Oliver.” Dig shook his head. “Tell her what you’re thinking. She’ll get it “

“Or she’ll yell at me.” Oliver sighed. “We do have a rich storied history of emotional warfare.”

“Just do it.” Dig walked away.

“Thea, I need to talk to you.” Oliver waved her over.

“What?” Thea walked up.

“You need to stop shouting ‘whoo hoo’ every time you go down the zip line.” Oliver scowled.

Thea rolled her eyes. “Fine but only because you asked.”

“Thank you.” Oliver kissed her on the cheek.  


	4. The Bachelor Pad

**Title: The Bachelor Pad**

**Fandom:** Arrow

**Characters/Pairings:** Oliver Queen, Tommy Merlin

**TFLN used:** (360): Is it weird to befriend your older alcoholic landlords?

**Word count:** 100

Oliver got out of the car and looked up at the apartment building in front of him. “I can’t believe you’re still living here.”

“Why?” Tommy frowned. “I like it here.”

“Is that couple still down the hall? The ones that used to drink and yell at all hours?” Oliver followed him inside.

“Oh! Yeah. They are the landlords. Mike and Betty.”

“You sound like you’re friendly with them.” Oliver laughed.

“I am. Why are you looking at me that way?” Tommy asked. “Is it weird to befriend your older alcoholic landlords?”

“Yeah. It’s just a little weird.” Oliver laughed.   


	5. Drunk Texting

**Title: Drunk Texting**

**Fandom:** Arrow

**Characters/Pairings:** Felicity Smoak, Sara Lance

**TFLN used:** (517): The time stamp on this text message is reason enough alone to not leave me unsupervised

**Word count:** 100

Felicity squinted at her phone. She had woke up on the floor at Sara’s place again and she didn’t see her glasses were.

Her eyes flew open when she saw all the text messages she had sent to Oliver.

“What’s wrong?” Sara asked as she stood with felicity’s glasses in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

“I must have been drunk texting last night. You shouldn’t have left me alone with my phone.” Felicity held up her phone. “The time stamp on this text message is reason enough alone to not leave me unsupervised.”

Sara laughed.


End file.
